


Putting Words Into Song

by Purpleologist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (If it wasn't obvious), Definitely Not Season 8 Compliant, Karaoke, Keith's Official Vlog (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Song Lyrics, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: Pidge and Hunk decide that Lance should put his singing voice to good use on karaoke night, but he’s a little tipsier than expected and ends up singing a very special song to the wrong person- or is it the right person?





	Putting Words Into Song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an appropriate scene from Gilmore Girls and my disaster bisexual son Lance who had the AUDACITY to play this song for his crush (don’t believe me? Remember that Lance shot the vlogs and watch the last 20 seconds of Keith's vlog followed by REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling").  
> Also please note that this was started at 11pm the night before season eight premiered so pRAY FOR ME

Romelle stepped down from the stage, laughing as she collapsed into her seat next to Allura. It was dark in the bar, but the bright red flush on her cheeks made it quite apparent how the Earthen alcohol had affected the Altean girl (who knew that nunvil was actually weaker than stuff like beer?) and she leaned into Allura’s side.

“This carry-okay is quite fun,” she said, grinning from ear to ear.

“It’s pronounced karaoke,” Pidge corrected, making sure to move the glass as far away from the blonde as she could. “But yeah, it’s a hoot.”

“Hoot,” Hunk laughed, chuckling heartily as he set down his own bottle. “Like an owl. Like your glasses.” Pidge had to visibly resist the urge to roll her eyes, having heard the joke an inane amount of times. She and Allura were the only two not drinking, though that didn’t stop either of them from appreciating the others’ drunken antics.

“You should get up and sing, Lance,” Allura suggested, calling the attention of the lanky boy sprawled out over Hunk’s shoulder. He was barely tipsy, but Lance was apparently an affectionate drunk (something that Rachel claimed to run in the family before she’d dropped them off). “Back at the castle, you were always boasting about your singing skills.”

“But karaoke is about sounding _bad_ , ‘llura,” he argued, gesturing with the neck of his beer bottle. Pidge wasn’t quite sure how they hadn’t gotten carded yet, but she supposed being Earth’s mightiest heroes counted for something. “I’m too amazing for karaoke.”

“Did I do it wrong then?” Romelle wondered aloud, “Because I think I sounded _fantastic_.”

“You were absolutely fantasmic,” Hunk told her, “Not even Lance can sing better than you.” This brought a slight frown on the other boy’s face and he scoffed, pulling out of his seat.

“Fine, I’ll go sign up,” he declared, “But just to show you all how _incredible_ I am. And to get more drinks.”

Twenty minutes and far too many drinks (in Pidge’s opinion, at least) later, Lance was bounding up to the stage, the world’s dopiest grin spread wide on his face. Romelle cheered at the top of her lungs, deafening the rest of the bar, and Hunk hooted (sadly repeating his earlier joke).

“Heyyyy,” Lance said as the song started to cue up, “The name’s Lance and I’m the Red Paladin of Voltron, _please_ , control yourselves.” He winked at the audience and Pidge contained her groan, if only for a moment.

The opening notes of the song started to play and _that’s_ when she let out her true disappointment.

“REO Speedwagon? _Seriously_?” she shook her head, crossing her arms. She caught a couple of patrons booing already and she balled up her napkin and threw at them. _We’re the only ones who can make fun of Lance_ , she huffed, silently daring them to pick a fight with her. She may not have her bayard, but she did have her fists and she wouldn’t hesitate to punch a bitch.

 _“I can’t fight this feeling any longer,”_ Lance began, overdramatically gesturing to the audience with the stupidest smile on his face. _“And yet I’m still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show.”_

He was very obviously singing to Allura, who had a slight pink under her Altean marks. Pidge had a hard time telling if it was because she was flattered or embarrassed, but she quickly decided that that was none of her business. Just like it wasn’t her business when she spotted Keith weaving through the crowd, anchoring himself at the fringes of the bar, only a few feet away from the table where the four of them were gathered. It wasn’t her business to note the shock on his face when he realized that Lance was up there singing, nor the slight blush that colored his own cheeks.

_“’Cause I feel so secure when we’re together. You give my life direction, you make everything so clear.”_

It _was_ her business, however, when Lance lifted his gaze from Allura to Keith and faltered, grin dropping in an instant. Hunk seemed to notice it too, even through the many drinks he’d had, and followed Lance’s gaze, mouth shaping a small “o” when he noticed who Lance was staring.

Lance took a quick glance at the lyrics screen in front of him, swiftly remembering that he was on stage, _in public_.

_“And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, forever.”_

No one in the bar could miss how quickly his demeanor had changed, going from jokey and obviously a little drunk to serious and scarily sober. A few people followed his gaze, sharing knowing glances when they noticed who he was staring at. Lance didn’t seem to notice them at all, eyes zeroed in on Keith only, singing the song seemingly from memory now.

_“My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running around in circles in my mind and it always seems that I'm following you, girl, 'cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find. And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.”_

Keith ducked his head, hiding the red burning on his cheeks from everyone who was staring. He spared a glance up and noticed Pidge looking at him, letting out a visible sigh and shaking his head ever-so-slightly before slipping back out through the crowd.

When Pidge turned back to the stage, she could see the hurt in Lance’s eyes, even from here. Numbly, he finished the song, eyes glued to the door that Keith had disappeared out of. He put none of the energy into it that he had when he’d started, frown creased into his face.

As soon as the lyrics were done, he bolted.

He was through the crowd and the door before the last notes of the song even left the speaker, leaving his friends at the table.

“Lance really _can_ sing, huh?” Romelle noted, her voice so chipper that one might think that she had no idea what just went down.

**Author's Note:**

> welp this got angsty i apologize maybe after i grieve tomorrow i'll write a second chapter eh?


End file.
